the_sodafandomcom-20200213-history
Pepsi
Pepsi is first introduced as "Brad's Drink" in New Bern, North Carolina, United States (currently renamed as Pepsi around the world) is the main drink in the Pepsi line, and is commonly referred to as the "original" flavor in the world that is being sold in stores, restaurants, and vending machines, and it is in more than 200 countries around the world. Description Pepsi is cola flavored soda and is brown in color, similar to that of Coca-Cola. History Main Article: Pepsi Timeline In 1893 by Caleb Bradham, who made it at his drugstore where the drink was sold. It was renamed Pepsi Cola in 1898 after the root of the word "dyspepsia" and the kola nuts used in the recipe. The original recipe also included sugar and vanilla. Bradham sought to create a fountain drink that is appealing and would aid in digestion, and boost energy. In 1903, Bradham moved the bottling of Pepsi-Cola from his drugstore to a rented warehouse. That year, Bradham sold 7,968 gallons of syrup. The next year, Pepsi was sold in six-ounce bottles, and sales increased to 19,848 gallons. In 1909, automobile race pioneer Barney Oldfield was the first celebrity to endorse Pepsi-Cola, describing it as "A bully drink...refreshing, invigorating, a fine bracer before a race." The advertising theme "Delicious and Healthful" was then used over the next two decades. In 1931, at the depth of the Great Depression, the Pepsi-Cola Company entered bankruptcy in large part due to financial losses incurred by speculating on the wildly fluctuating sugar prices as a result of World War I Assets were sold and Roy C. Megargel bought the Pepsi trademark. Megargel was unsuccessful, and soon Pepsi's assets were purchased by Charles Guth the President of Loft, Inc. Loft was a candy manufacturer with retail stores that contained soda fountains. He sought to replace Coca-Cola at his stores' fountains after Coke refused to give him a discount on syrup. Guth then had Loft's chemists reformulate the Pepsi-Cola syrup formula. On three separate occasions between 1922 and 1933, The Coca-Cola Company was offered the opportunity to purchase the Pepsi-Cola company, and it declined on the three separate occasions. During the Great Depression, Pepsi gained popularity following the introduction in 1936 of a 12-ounce bottle. In 1975, Pepsi introduced the Pepsi Challenge marketing campaign where PepsiCo set up a blind tasting between Pepsi-Cola and rival Coca-Cola. During these blind taste tests, the majority of participants picked Pepsi as the better tasting of the two soft drinks. PepsiCo took great advantage of the campaign with television commercials reporting the results to the public. Category:PepsiCo Brands Category:The Flavors Category:Cola Flavors Category:Fountain Drink Category:Brown Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:International Flavors Category:Iconic Summer Category:Restaurants Category:7-Eleven Products Category:Speedway Products Category:Arby's Products Category:Taco Bell Products Category:Applebees Products Category:Wienerschnitzel Products Category:Dunkin' Donuts Products Category:Villa Pizza Products Category:KFC Products Category:Sheetz Products Category:Cold Stone Creamery Products Category:Pizza Hut Products Category:WingStreet Products Category:Domino's Pizza Products Category:Long John Silver's Products Category:Circle K Products Category:A&W Restaurants Products Category:Sam's Club Products Category:Jackson's Products Category:Maverik Products Category:Yum! Brands Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Current Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:12 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs